The Ultimate Arrancar Coridinator
by Dante 101
Summary: What if Kira wasn't found at the end of Gundam Seed? What if he was found by Aizen and turned into an Arrancar. Gundam Seed crossover with Bleach. KiraxHalibel,GrimmjowxOrihime, Ichigox? for the time being. Rating may change later. Discontinued.
1. Introduction

Okay this is my first crossover fanfic so don't blame me if I get some facts wrong or something. I was inspired to write this by the stories Continued Gundam Seed and Tarot Cards of Fate. The main parings as are shown in the summary are KiraxHalibel, GgioxApache and for Ichigo I haven't figured out who to pair him up with yet but there where probably be a vote poll or I could type it at the end of the next chapter. I do not own Gundam Seed or Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, then I would own all my favorite characters see profile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's all over." _ thought Kira Yameto as he stood lying in space. Behind him was the badly damaged Freedom Gundam and they were meters away from the planet Earth.

The war had just ended at Yacken Due where the Earth Alliance and ZAFT had their final battle to wipe one another out for good. They might have ended up destroying one another had it not been for the efforts of the Three Ships Alliance to stop them from killing each other. Kira had done much to stop the nuclear missiles from destroying the PLANTS. But on the last few hours of the war Kira was busy fighting his enemy Rau Le Creuset a man who wanted to end all of life. Kira eventually defeated Rau but at the cost of the life of Flay Alster, Kira's friend and first love. Kira wanted to cry again at the thought of her but Flay's ghost told him not to cry anymore but it was so hard to keep the tears from coming.

Kira felt like that every time he watches someone he knows die it felt like a part of him also died. The little girl at the shuttle, Tolle and Flay he couldn't do anything to save them. Kira felt like he should have been the one who should have died instead of them. If only he could have launched in self in front of a mobile suit's beam rifle to protect any of the people he loved, maybe one of them wouldn't have died. Kira felt like he should have died along with Le Creuset when GENSIS fired its last shot in order to free be free of the pain and suffering in his life. But then again, Kira was going to get his wish anyway.

When the Freedom pulled away from Genesis's last shot and the mobile suit was getting badly damaged. The straps holding Kira to the seat of the Freedom's cockpit had given away forcing Kira's head to hit the controls. The glass of the helmet had shattered causing cuts to Kira's face and then Kira accidentally pressed the open button and he had floated out of the Freedom's cockpit. Normally a Natural would last 5 minutes without oxygen but for coordinator's it was 10 minutes. Kira could survive if he floated back to the Freedom's cockpit but he didn't have any strength to do it.

Kira sighed as he stared at the endless reaches of space. His friends and family would probably be wondering what had happened to him only to discover later on (if anyone ever found him) that he had died. Kira thought of all of his friends especially his best friends Lacus, Athurn and Cagalli his twin sister whom he had recently found out and the only member of his family left.

"_Everyone would be so sad when they found out I'm dead especially Lacus and Athurn. But Cagalli, she'll be crying to no end. Athurn will take care of those two I know it."_ Kira thought.

Kira's eyes began to close slowly and he thought that he would have given all the remaining time given to him to have just one last look at his friends but alas this how things had to go due to fate.

Kira guessed he had 2 minutes left without oxygen but his eyes were already closing due to his lack of strength. "_Well everyone, I guess this is goodbye for good and I'm sorry all of you. May you please have the courage and strength to bear the sorrow of my death. Goodbye world." _thought Kira as his eyes closed for the last time or so he thought. But just as his eyes fully closed he thought he heard the sound of his bird Tori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around a minute before Kira closed his eyes a rip in space fabric had opened up not 2 meters away from where Kira was and a person in a space suit came out of it caring a sword.

"Well so this is what space looks like, I feel very light." said the person as he did a few flips and other things.

"Hey! Said the voice through the communicator and the person stopped what he was doing. "Have you forgotten what you're supposed to do?"

"I know Tousen, But I wanted to have a little fun." Said Gin Ichimaru who was smiling.

"Fun, Smun. Do that again and I will tell Aizen-sama." said Tousen Kamene from the other end in Las Noches.

"You're no fun." Pouted Gin as he took notice of Kira. "Well I found him but he's just floating in space all by himself." Then he took notice of the damaged Freedom Gundam. "Holy crap it's a giant robot!" he cried.

"Really?" said Tousen.

"Yeah but it's all ruined." Said Gin as he floated to Kira. "Uh Tousen we have a problem here."

"What?"

"The glass of his helmet is broken."

"What!?" he cried.

"Wait! Said Gin as he checked Kira's breath. "Holy shit he's still alive!"

"But that's impossible, how can he survive without oxygen?" asked Tousen.

"I don't know but he gonna be dead in the next minute or so." Said Gin.

"Well even if he does die, take his body with you, we don't want to leave his soul out here and leave the giant robot out here too, we'll ask the kid some questions when he wakes up.

"Okay then." Said Gin but then he noticed something. "Hey Tousen this kid has a lot of sprit energy."

"Really then Aizen-sama will be most interested in that." Said Tousen.

"I don't understand how Aizen-sama knew where this kid was or why I had to get him in the first place." Said Gin as he grabbed Kira's body under one arm.

"I don't understand either Gin." Said Tousen. "Aizen-sama probably has plans for this boy but how he knew where he was I don't know myself."

"Have you asked him?" said Gin as he started to float towards the Garganta.

"I have, but he won't tell me until we get the kid." Said Tousen.

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Gin. He was going to enter the Garganta when he saw a mechanical bird coming towards them saying "Tori!"

"Oh Tousen I see a mechanical bird! Can I take it!?" said Gin excitedly.

"No eliminate it. It could have cameras on it." Said Tousen.

"Aww." Said Gin clearly disappointed. He drew his Zanpakuto and said "Shoot to Kill Shinsō" as his Zanpakuto extended at high speed hitting Tori and slicing it in half with a few mechanical feathers taken off.

"That's done." Said Gin as he took the unconscious Kira through the Garganta and closing it just in time as a M1-Astray came to the wrecked Freedom and destroyed Tori.

To be continued……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that took a long time to write. Well it's obvious what's gonna happen to Kira, but it won't for another few chapters. The same thing goes for the Arrancar who won't appear for another few chapters. I suppose you can guess what's gonna in the next chapter.

Please review and no flames please.

**I have a few ideas about what to put in some of the next few chapters and one of them might affect the whole story so please answer them.**

**Should Kira be an Espada or a Fracción to one of the Espada, if so then who should it be?**

**Should I focus on Gundam Seed stuff of Bleach stuff.**

**Do you like this chapter and the story so far.**

**Whom should Ichigo be paired up with? **

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank- the former 3****rd**** Espada**

**Lisa Yadomaru- one of the Vizard girls and the hottest.**


	2. Missing

Okay I got a review saying that I should focus on Bleach stuff and that's what I'll do. Thank you MysticMaden18. I have decided to make Kira an Espada and I will pair Ichigo up with Lisa since I only got one review. Now on to the 2nd chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amongst the wreckage of Genesis we find the Strike Rouge gundam which was badly damage from the Genesis explosion. At the cockpit area we find Athurn Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha. They both looked at each other and started to cry as they hugged one another tears falling down their faces.

Athurn held Cagalli tightly as if he was never going to let her go. He remembered that just a minute ago he was preparing to give up his life and die when the Justice blew up in order to destroy Genesis. He had decided to die but Cagalli had convinced him to live saying that the hardest battle is to keep living and it made Athurn realize that he wanted to continue living until he died. So Athurn managed to get into the Strike Rouge's cockpit just in time before the Justice blew up and they managed to get out of Genesis just in time before they took the whole impact of the explosion but the explosion still damaged the Strike Rouge pretty badly and might not have survived if not for its Phase Shift Armor.

After a few minutes of crying, they let got of one another and looked around the wreckage.

"Where's Kira?" asked Cagalli.

"I'm not sure." replied Athurn.

Silence came for a few moments and then they heard a noise.

"What's that noise?" asked Cagalli.

"It's Tori!" said Athurn as he saw the mechanical bird flying off somewhere in space. "It's probably going to where Kira is."

"Then lets go!" cried Cagalli.

"Cagalli." said Athurn. "The Strike Rouge is too damaged to go a long distance and it won't reach Kira in this state.

"But what about Kira!"

"I'll get one of the M1-Astrays and I can go get Kira alright?" said Athurn hoping she would agree.

"Alright." said Cagalli. "But please bring Kira back safely. If anything happened to him…

"I'll bring him back. I promise." said Athurn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Athurn was now piloting one of the M1 Astrays and left Cagalli on the ship searching for Kira.

"_Kira where are you?"_ thought Athurn as he searched for the Freedom. Then something came on his screens and Athurn enlarged them and saw the Freedom but it was ruined.

"The Freedom!" cried Athurn. "Kira!" as he boosted towards it fast. As he was heading towards the Freedom he thought he saw a strange rift in space closing but he ignored it. Finding Kira was the most important thing right now unaware that Kira was taken away by Gin.

Athurn got close enough to the Freedom and he got out of the Astray's cockpit and headed for the Freedom's cockpit. When he reached the Freedom's cockpit he immediately knew that something was wrong. He saw to his surprise that the cockpit was open and Kira wasn't there.

"Kira? Kira! Where are you?" Athurn shouted. He saw that there were no surviving ships around here.

"_Dammit where are you Kira?"_ thought Athurn. He then saw to his shock that Tori was sliced in half. He quickly went over to it and checked it over.

"_Who the hell did this to Tori?"_ thought Athurn. He looked around once again for a sign for Kira but he found nothing.

"_Kira's not here, then where is he, what am I going to tell the others especially Cagalli?_" thought Athurn. He decided to tell them what happened as they would force the answer out of him if he lied. So he took the pieces of Tori with him, got back in the Astray and grabbed the Freedom and left wondering where Kira was but he didn't know that Kira was in another world now and that he may never find him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Archangel………_

"Where's Kira?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean by you don't know? You went to pick him up didn't you!?"

It was Cagalli, anxious to know where her brother was. Athurn look lost, worried and perhaps, scared. He searched the whole area, but he couldn't find Kira.

"Athurn, Where's Kira? You'll tell me right? You never lie." Cagalli said, closed to tears… "You promised you'd bring him back.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I searched the whole the whole area but I couldn't find him."

"You did your best Athurn." Said Lacus who was clearly worried about Kira also.

"There's a chance that other ships may have seen Kira and took him away. Cagalli, why don't you try contacting Orb? Ms Murrue could you please try contacting other ships from the Earth Alliance while I try to get some news from ZAFT." Said Waltfeld.

"_I hope that we can find you soon Kira._" Thought Athurn.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I decided to end the chapter right there since its really getting nowhere. Next chapter. Kira wakes up an finds out a few shocking surprises. I'd say that 2 or 3 chapters he will meet the Espada. Gotta get working on chapter 3, please review and no flames!**


	3. Surprises and shocks

Okay then. I got a review saying that I should bring back the druggies, Nicol, Tolle and Flay. Well that's not gonna happen because I don't want to make the story so complicated and long and even if I did bring them back I don't know what my plans for them should be. I also got another review saying that Kira should be Ulquiorra's fracción. Well I already got plans for Ulquiorra and those involve the SEED universe, he will play a role in it. There's that's a spoiler for what's gonna happen later on. I won't answer any more questions involving that. Live with it. Now chapter three begins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The __Archangel………_

"I see. Are you really sure? Please inform me if you have any news okay? Thanks." Cagalli put down the phone and sighed.

"Todaka (Colonel of the ORB Military) didn't receive any news either. Where could Kira possibly be? Could he have…….. " and with that, Cagalli began to start crying uncontrollably before she could finish her sentence.

"No, he couldn't have. He must be around somewhere. Let's just wait; maybe he's with The Earth Alliance." Athurn said as he tried to make Cagalli stop crying.

"I've contacted one of my comrades in Earth Alliance secretly since we've already left the Earth Alliance and he said that there wasn't any mysterious guy or coordinator being saved by any of the surviving ships. Well, ZAFT is our one and only hope now. " Murrue said.

"I just called Martin. He says that there's no news from ZAFT either." Lacus said sadly.

"Martin?" Athurn asked.

"Martin DaCosta is one of the leading officers who serve me ever since he joined my team and he helped me and Miss Lacus steal the Eternal. He's trustworthy and is now in ZAFT secretly gathering information for us." Waltfeld explained.

"There is no point staying here, why don't we return to Orb for the time being instead of waiting here? Kira will be fine. If we believe in him, we should remain calm and wait for the good news" Waltfeld said.

"I agree and besides it'll be easier to investigate more since Orb has more information on everything that goes on and it's a neutral country." Murrue said and everyone nodded their heads.

"All hands ready! Everyone in Archangel listen up! We're returning to Orb in 5 minutes time. Make sure everyone get ready! I repeat! We're returning to Orb in 5 minutes time! Please get ready!" Murrue commanded over the amplifier.

"I hope we can find Kira." said Cagalli.

Don't worry we will." said Athurn.

"I can't lose him again. He's the only member of my family left and I just can't afford to lose him." said Cagalli as her eyes began to fill up with tears again.

Athurn pulled Cagalli into a hug.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find Kira eventually. Who knows we could just find him tomorrow or in a few days." Athurn whispered into Cagalli's hair.

Cagalli wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Las Noches…_

Kira groaned as he woke up. He got up and looked around.

He looked like he was in an operating room as there was one of those floating light thingies above him and he was lying on an operating table but the rest of the room was dark so he couldn't see much of anything. He then took noticed that he was only in a pair of boxers.

"_What happened?" _thought Kira._ "The last thing I remember is that I was going to die and I heard Tori." "I'm pretty sure I'm dead but this sure isn't heaven."_

As he got up, he noticed a hole in the middle of his chest. Alarmed he checked again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't and the hole was real for sure.

"_What's going on?"_ thought Kira. _"I wake up to find some hole in my chest?" _He ran his hands through his hair in confusion. And one of his hands felt something hard and smooth on his head. Kira looked at his reflection from the metal which was showing his reflection by the light from the floating light thingy. He had what looked liked a broken helmet with a horn on his head and was from the right side of it. Looking surprised, Kira tried to get it off but it wouldn't come off.

"_Why do I have what looks like a broken helmet on my head and why won't it come off?"_ thought Kira coming out of his surprise. He then noticed a second table next to his but the only difference was that it was covering something in white cloth. Kira walked over to the second table and lifted off the cloth and he jumped back in shock and horror. What was under the cloth was his body.

Kira couldn't understand it. How could be he be here and his body over there? The difference was that his body was wearing the flight suit he wore so many times there was no hole and there was no broken helmet on top of his head.

Just as Kira was finally going to decide he was going mad a voice said "Ah you're awake at last."

Kira looked around to see a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair which was smoothed back leaving one bang or strand of hair in front of his face. He also had brown eyes and he had a smile on his face. He wore a strange white uniform with a sword at his side.

"Who are you?" Kira asked staring at him.

"My name is Aizen Sōsuke." he said still smiling. "What is your name new Arrancar?"

Kira frowned. Just what was an Arrancar?

"Is something wrong?" said Aizen.

"No." said Kira. "My name is Kira Yameto sir."

"Kira?" said Aizen. "An interesting name I say."

"Thank you." said Kira. "Where am I?"

"You are in the palace of Las Noches and I rule here." said Aizen.

"I've never heard of such a place and it sounds Mexican." Kira said.

Aizen chuckled. "Yes it does my dear boy and of course you never heard of it, it's not in your world."

"Not in my world?" Kira said looking surprised.

"Yes. said Aizen. "In your case, you're in a different world."

Kira was shocked.

"I suppose you're going to ask why your body is on that table and how you're here and what world you're in."

"I'll answer the second question first. "The world you're in is called Hueco Mundo, a dimension where hollows and Arrancar such as yourself live. Hollows are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. They used to be human souls. But since they refused to pass on, they eventually become hollows."

"Arrancar are hollows that has removed its mask and gained Shinigami powers." "More about them will be explained later, but I can say that they've been stuck at the same level for decades and even if a hollow does have the potential to remove its mask normally the change is not significant. However with the Hōgyoku I can artificially create arrancar which also unlocks much more of their potential than a natural transformation would. Aizen took out something from his pocket and Kira saw a small glass ball with what look like dark swelling energy inside it.

"That thing can turn a hollow into an Arrancar?" Kira said staring at it.

"Yes it can." said Aizen. "But it was sleeping when I acquired it and it takes a significant amount of time for it to fully awaken and use its full potential." he said.

"As for you're body, if you can already guess, you are dead and there's no way you can be brought back to life at all. How ever those with sprit energy can see the dead, such as hollows, Arrancar and Shinigami.

"Shinigami?" said Kira in shock. "But I thought they didn't exist!" he cried. "Are you a Shinigami?" he said.

"Yes I am." said Aizen.

"I always thought Shinigami had sickles and had skull faces." Kira said.

Aizen chuckled. "That's just made up superstitions of what the humans think of us." "Shinigami are people whose job is to pass on dead souls in the human world and kill hollows. "Shinigami are the enemies of the hollows for a really long time." He said.

"But if you're a Shinigami, then why are you working with the hollows?" Kira asked.

"I believe that the Shinigami are evil and that the good ones that don't understand everything are manipulated by the bad ones. That is why I left from Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Kira asked. "That's the home of the Shinigami right?"

"Yes." said Aizen. "In fact we are going to have a war with Soul Society soon which will happen 1 year from now."

"Another war..." Kira whispered.

"Another?" said Aizen. "What do you mean by that?" "You fought one before?" he said sounding surprised.

"Yes." said Kira. "I fought a war in my own world and the two opposite sides tried to wipe each other out for good and if wasn't for the efforts of me and my friends, it would have became hell." "Are you asking me to fight in this war?" said Kira.

"Yes." said Aizen.

"I can't!" cried Kira.

"Why not?"

"I've seen too many people die in the war and I watch as people I loved died and I killed people also, I can't go through that again!" cried Kira as tears fell from his eyes.

Aizen patted him on the shoulder.

"You don't have to kill them alright?" "You can just injure them so they can't use their Zanpakutōs anymore." "When this war is over and we have won, there will be no more battles." He said.

Kira wiped the tears from his eyes. "Alright." he said "If it means no more battles, then I will work for you Aizen-sama." he said as he bowed in front of him.

Aizen was very surprised. He had thought that he would need a lot of persuasion to make this kid join him but the kid just threw everything over board and willingly join him of his own free will. This kid had been able to surprise him when nothing had been able to surprise him in his whole life. This kid was interesting one. He wonder what he would surprise him with next.

"Thank you Kira." said Aizen. "You'll make a valuable Arrancar."

"I have one more question Aizen-sama." said Kira.

"What is it?"

"How did you know where I was when I died?"

"A dream." Aizen said simply. "Before I found you I started having these strange dreams about a boy floating in space and he was dying." "The dream came again and again until I realized that boy might be the one to help us win the war against Soul Society. So late on I had my partner who is also a Shinigami use the Garganta to go and get that boy and that boy was you Kira." He said.

"How many other Shinigami are with you?" Kira asked.

"Just two others." Said Aizen.

"Well it looks like he's finally awake." Said a voice.

Kira saw the two Shinigami Aizen had just mentioned walking through the door. The first on had white hair but with a purple tint in it, his eyes were closed and he had a fox-like grin on his face. In Kira's mind, he thought he looked like a fox. The second man had dark skin, dark purple hair and a clear visor. Kira noticed that the second man was blind. They also wore the same uniform that Aizen was wearing and they also had swords at their sides.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Gin Ichimaru," the purple haired man said with a smile. "Also I'm the one who brought you here." he said.

"I'm Kaname Tōsen." Said the second man.

"I'm Kira Yameto and thank you Gin for saving me." Kira said.

"Kira?" Gin said looking surprised. "That's the name of my former lieutenant." "What a coincidence and you're welcome."

"Gin, you're to train Kira since there's going to be a meeting next week and I will want to introduce him to the Espada." Aizen said.

Kira guessed that the Espada were the most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army.

"Me?" said Gin. "Why can't Tousen train him?" he said pointing at him.

"It's because I said so and you'll get to know Kira better." Said Aizen

"Okay." Said Gin.

"You talking about your participation in the war in your own world has captured my interest Kira," said Aizen ignoring Gin's and Tousen's surprised looks. "You are to tell everybody everything about your own world in next weeks meeting." Said Aizen.

"Yes." said Kira. "Aizen-sama, what will happen to my body?" he said.

"I will dispose of it." Said Aizen.

"Can you please have my body given to my friends and family so at least they could give me a proper funeral?" He asked.

"Very well." Said Aizen. "But you have to tell the one Arrancar where to deliver it." Also there's something you should know. When Gin came through with your body, you just died and we had you're soul removed from you're body and turned you into a hollow and then an Arrancar you were in a coma for a year." He finished.

"A year?" Kira said sounding shocked.

"Yes so you're friends and family will think you're already dead if they tried to search for you." Said Aizen.

"I see." Whispered Kira.

"Come on lets go." Said Gin as he led Kira out of the door. "You and I are going to be good friends." And then they were gone from sight.

"Aizen-sama, this kid is strong." Said Tousen.

"I know that." Said Aizen. "He has a amount of sprit energy I have never felt before it feels even stronger than those of the Espada." "Once he learns to control his power we will be having very high chances of winning the war and bringing an end to Soul Society." He said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That took a long time to write so please read and review and no flames! This maybe the last time I get to write a chapter in my free leisure time before going back to school. Just to let you I'll be giving another spoiler to the story. Ulquiorra is going to be paired up with someone but it's not Orihime and I won't tell who it is so have a guess and the person Ulquiorra's going to be paired up with is a surprise. Sorry all you Ulquihime fans!**

**Next chapter Kira meets the Espada and he gets to know them (I'll do my best on that last part). Also for those of you who didn't understand, Kira's hollow mask is the exact same as Ulquiorra's but it's on the right side. **

**Also I'm restarting the voting thing so Ichigo won't be paired up with Lisa anymore but I will pair then up again if I don't see any vote results.**

**Vote: Who should Ichigo be paired up with? It's only three choices so choose wisely.**

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank- the former 3rd Espada**

**Lisa Yadomaru- one of the Vizard girls and the hottest.**

**Mashiro Kuna- another one of the Vizard girls and the cutest.**

**There's a difference between hotness and cuteness right? Sorry if Rukia isn't on the voting list but I might have plans for her.**

**Parings so far: **

**KiraxHalibel**

**GgioxApache **

**Ichigox?**

**GrimmjawxOrihime**

**Ulquiorrax ( not revealed yet)**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Interests

Okay I know I haven't updated last month but that's because I didn't feel like updating and I was seriously considering discontinuing this story but I decided not to. So that's good for all of you. Just please leave more reviews.

Also I am removing a few parings from this story because I realized that there are too many parings in here and that would be too. The following parings are: GgioxApache, Ulquiorrax? I will tell who he was supposed to be paired up with at the end of this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later…_

Kira walked with Aizen, Gin and Tousen to the Espada meeting hall where they would introduce Kira to the rest of the Espada. Kira was nervous about meeting them. He wondered if they would like him at all.

He wore the standard Arrancar uniform but except it was customized. The sleeves were short, only stopping just above his elbows. He wore the Hakama style pants and a black sash. His jacket was open revealing a black undershirt underneath it and it also had one long coat tail and the collar was upturned. The inner lining was a really dark purple (the same color as his eyes but much darker).

His Zanpakuto had a sliver sheath and the handle was black. The guard resembles a star and it was colored yellow.

They stopped outside the doors and a few moments later they opened. They went inside and Kira just hid in the shadows of the meeting room until it was time to introduce himself but in the meantime he had time to observe the Espada while he waited.

Most of them look like someone you don't want to meet in life or the afterlife. There was a giant, dark-skinned Arrancar with an odd, ridge-lined cranium bearing a resemblance to the Adjuchas-class Menos. He had long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail, but aside from that, he is bald. He also had red markings under his eyes. Like all Arrancar, he had a large hole signifying his previous time as a Hollow in his chest. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with teeth), which rested on his chin.

The next one was odd. Kira couldn't see his face at all as it was covered with a white mask covered with eight holes. His outfit like most Espada is customized; he wore a dress garb that covered his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also wore a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and two white gentleman's gloves.

The next one was pretty much one of the weirdest looking people Kira had ever seen. He had shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of the jacket, he wore a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter then the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. In Kira's mind this man was on the border on homosexuality.

The next one was a tall muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar. The remains of his hollow mask consisted of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. He is also bald and has yellowish eyes. His uniform consisted of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wore a default _hakama_ like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes instead of normal ones. He also had 3 triangle-shaped tattoos in his chin. He also had 4 lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. He had them both on each side giving him a total of 8 lines.

The next one was little bit of an oddity next to the pink haired man as his hair was a color that Kira had never seen before except on T.V when he was still alive. He had light sky blue hair and eyes, which have blue/green lines below them. His attire consisted of a white _hakama _and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and it was open, leaving his chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his hollow hole was on his abdomen. Kira saw the man turn his head in his direction as if he could tell that he was there but after a while he turned his attention back to Aizen.

The next guy was someone that Kira could have never have meet before at all. He also appeared to be the tallest member of the Espada as it is emphasized by his very thin and lanky body. His face is set in a huge smile which reveals his upper-teeth which looked very like whale teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders concealing the left side of his face along with a large white eyepatch. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline showing most of his midsection and closes at his waist. He wore the standard hakama but the ends of his pant-legs close inside his boots which are extended and curved at the end making it look like he is wearing wicked-witch boots. Kira wondered where the remains of his hollow mask were.

The next one was a relatively short and slender male Espada with a melancholic appearance, short, messy black hair, silver skin, and green eyes with slit pupils. He has cyan lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. He was also frowning. It looked liked that was the youngest member of the Espada. Next to the pink and blue-haired guy. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have two coattails like Kira's own coattail. The remains of his hollow mask was the exact same as Kira's own mask except it was on the left side of his head as opposed to the one on Kira's right side. This Espada had a cold, creepy aura around him as if he had no life at all.

There was what looked like the oldest member of the Espada. He was an elderly Arrancar with a large white mustache and white hair. He also appeared to be the shortest member of the Espada as was due to his height. Despite that he was quite stocky and muscular. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. The remains of his hollow mask took the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. He wore a regal white leather coat with fur lining, short sleeves and three fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears armbands on both his wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Also he appeared to be quite grumpy as it was with most old people and this old man looked like someone that didn't wanna be messed with. This made Kira wondered if he was the 1st Espada.

The next Espada had wavy shoulder-length hair is dark, unkempt, and parted down the middle. He also had a goatee. His clothing consisted of the regular Arrancar jacket, albeit with the collar upturned. A dark sash, worn in a manner similar to a bullfighter or matador, is placed about his waist near his Zanpakuto, completing his otherwise nondescript, ordinary, and harmless appearance. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a bottom jaw that is positioned like a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. He also wore plain white gloves. He also appeared to be quite tired as Kira saw his gray eyes closing a few times.

The last Espada was the one who caught Kira's attention the most. The last Espada was a woman and the only female Espada. She had dark skin, emerald eyes; spiky blonde hair with three prominently locks. She even wore an oddly-cut variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, this jacket(anime version), unlike that of other Arrancar, is provided with a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gives her fingers the appearance of cat's paws. She carried her Zanpakuto on her back. The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, and has a western-style guard. Kira couldn't see her face nor her hollow mask rements as it was covered by her collar. He wondered what her face really looked like under her collar. The only rements of her hollow mask (that weren't covered by her collar) that Kira could see was a pair of cheekbones. Kira stared at her for quite a while and had to admit that she was quite beautiful even more so than Flay and Lacus.

"Good morning my dear Espada." said Aizen as he looked around at his ten most powerful Arrancar in his army. "I suppose I must tell you why I have called a meeting today. You see, today we have a new Arrancar."

"A new Arrancar?" said the Giant man. "So where is he then?"

"I'm right here giant man." spoke Kira.

Everyone turn to the direction of Kira's voice as Aizen spoke "Kira would you come out of the shadow and join us in the light."

Kira walked out of the shadows and show himself to the other Espada. Some of then looked a little surprised at his appearance. Some of them just stared at him. He heard some of them mutter "He looks a bit like Ulquiorra." Kira noticed the blond-haired woman along with the black-haired guy and the blue-haired guy staring at him quite intently.

"Everyone this is our new Arrancar Kira Yameto."

The tall Espada sniggered quite loudly enough for everyone in the room to stare at him.

"Is there a problem Nnoitra?" asked Aizen.

"Yes Aizen-sama." he said, still sniggering. "This kid doesn't even look like he got the guts to be an Arrancar and also Kira!? That's a girl's name!" By then Nnoitra was laughing out loud.

"He will be joining the ranks of the Espada, Nnoitra." Aizen said calmly and the rest of the Espada looked surprised except for the black-haired guy and the blond woman and Nnoitra who was still laughing.

"Yeah right!" he said laughing insanely now.

"Kira is very special."

"Special! He seems human enough to me to bet a hollow could crush him in seconds!" He cackled.

Kira's eyebrow was twitching the entire time Nnoitra was laughing his head off and he just simply couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"I'm sorry but what was that? I didn't hear you spoon you got some thing to say to me then come say it to my face bucktooth freak!" he growled at him.

The other Espada laughed at Kira's response and Nnoitra stopped laughing and glared at Kira.

"What the fuck did you just say Dammit?" he snarled at Kira.

Kira smirked. "Are you deaf spoon shit? Do I have to repeat myself one eye freak?

Nnoitra's eye widened. "Why you son of a-

"Both of you calm down now." said Aizen. "Now Kira before you tell us about your life. I would like to show you and the Espada something very interesting. Kaname." said Aizen.

"Yes sir." He said as he pulled a lever which made the room go dark and the hologram thingy came out from the center of the table.

This was taken from Kira's world by one of our Arrancar who was watching the battle from a distance.

"Battle?" said Nnoitra. "As much as I love it, watching humans kill each other isn't that entertaining and Kira glared at him.

"Yes but this battle is one that is most intriguing." Said Aizen as the hologram began playing.

Kira's eyes wided at the clip that was playing the space battle at Yacken Due. The Espada looked quite surprised at the battle clip and the mobile suits that were destroying each other.

"The hell- began Nnoitra.

After a few minutes the clip was over.

"Well did you all enjoy that?" said Aizen pleasantly.

"What were those giant robots?" said Grimmjow. "They looked freaken awesome!"

"What was that giant dish?" asked the Pink haired man.

"Ask Kira." Was all Aizen said?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A while later_

Now Kira had told his life story to everyone in the room during that while.

"Thank you for telling us your story Kira." Said Aizen. "I must admit that it was interesting."

"Yeah. What he said." said Gin? "Although it could be quite useful in our plans."

"Perhaps" said Aizen.

"Coordinators, Mobile Suits, these are things I most want to research." said Szayel who had a excited grin on his face.

"I admit the battles sounded awesome kid but the rest of your story sounded like bullshit and I bet none of us even care." said Nnoitra.

I do." Spoke Grimmjow

Everyone turn to look at Grimmjow "What it sounds like my kind of world to fight for everyday." he said in defense.

"Me too." spoke Halibel.

"As do I." said Ulquiorra.

Kira smiled _"Wow those three really are listening to me."_

"So kid tell us why those Blue Cosmos guys were trying to murder your ass when you were a newborn?" spoke Grimmjow.

"Because I was the Ultimate Coordinator." Kira said.

"What is that? Asked Gin who was smiling?

"In the early 50's, my real father and renowned scientist Professor Ulen Hibiki proposed the usage of an artificial womb to circumvent the natural womb's shortcomings in order create an infant, which has all the intended genetic modifications without any deviations. This gives whoever is the Ultimate Coordinator superiority over the average Coordinators. Many "prototypes" failed and thus they were disposed of, before the last and successful "Ultimate Coordinator which was me was born." Kira said with distaste in his voice.

Everyone's eyes all widened at that.

"So what you're saying is that you're the best of all your kind?" said Tousen.

"Yes." said Kira flatly.

"Boy your story is indeed very sad and interesting but I see that you're hiding something because I can see your eyes have fear in them." spoke Barragan.

"Well Barragan, if you wanna know it's the fact that every time I close my eyes to go to sleep I see the faces of all the people I've killed." said Kira quietly.

Nobody spoke, not even Nnoitra laughed this time because they all knew how it felt after they've killed someone.

"So what does everyone think of him?" asked Gin, breaking the silence.

The kid is fine with me as long as he doesn't disturb my sleep." said Stark.

"The kid is fine with me also." said Yammy.

"He is an interesting one." said Szayel.

"If Aizen-sama finds him useful then so be it but then again he is fine with me also." said Ulquiorra.

"The kid's story is not half bad and I wanna see if he strong." smirked Grimmjow.

"Let him stay." spoke Halibel as she stared at Kira with a kind of interest in her green eyes.

Kira turned away from her gaze, hiding his blush.

"Anyone else?" asked Gin.

The other member didn't say anything as the Barragan smiled and chuckle "So Kira is one of us, what will be done with him?"

"He will be joining the ranks of the Espada." Aizen answered.

The rest of them looked surprised. Then Aaroniero (the low pitched head) said "Which one of use will Kira will have to kill to be an Espada?"

"I'd say have him kill Ulquiorra." said Grimmjow.

"Maybe it should be you Grimmjow." retorted Ulquiorra.

"Why you-!"

"Actually Kira won't be killing any of you." said Aizen simply.

"Then how will he be an Espada?" asked Zommari.

"The truth is that Kira has Vast Spiritual Power which surpasses even the power of the Primera Espada and so I will have to give Kira the rank of Zero instead.

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

"It's true." said Gin smiling at the way they reacted. Kira just looked plain shocked.

"How the hell can this kid be stronger than me!" Nnoitra yelled. "He looks weaker than Yammy."

"HEY!" Kira and Yammy yelled.

"What a surprise." said Stark as he yawned?

"Enough I will administer strait Kira's tattoo now." said Aizen. "Meeting dismissed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later Kira smirked at the new tattoo that was branded on his skin. An inky Zero was located over his stomach.

"There that's where you wanted it right?" said Aizen.

"Yes." Kira said. "And I thank you Aizen-sama."

"You're welcome. Aizen replied. "You may do whatever you wish now." He said.

"Thank you." Kira replied as he left the room.

Outside Kira thought about all that happened throughout the meeting. _"Everyone was okay in there, but that Nnoitra guy was a pain in the ass. I don't like him much. But Grimmjow, Halibel and Ulquiorra were cool. They actually cared about what I said." _Kira was walking without even knowing it himself and he was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Hey who the hell!" shouted the guy when he noticed Kira "Oh! You're that Kira guy right?" Kira looked up to see Yammy looking at him.

"Yeah." Kira replied "You're Yammy right?"

"Yeah." Yammy said "So what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just thinking when I bumped into you and other then that I have nothing else to do. What are you doing?" Kira said.

"I was about to go grab something to eat."

"Kira laughed. "Then again I am feeling hungry also."

"Wanna come along?"

"Sure."

Kira followed Yammy to the very large room where everyone was eating their food. He saw that there were two lines. One was full of the Numeros and the Fracción. The other was empty.

"The empty line is special for the Espada so that means we get the better food and the other idiots don't." Yammy said and laughed at that.

"Really." said Kira quietly as grabbed some food or in Yammy's case a large amount of it.

When the two sat down at their table, Yammy start to eat his food as Kira just took a bite of an apple.

"So what number are you Yammy?" Kira asked. Yammy stopped eating and spoke.

"I'm the _Décima_ (10th) Espada."

"So that means that you're the weakest Espada." Kira said.

Yammy glared at him. "Hey don't call me weak!"

"Well it's true." Kira protested.

Yammy stop eating his food and sighed "Your right kid I am big and strong but I'm not good at thinking in battle but I hate it when other Arrancar think I'm weak just because I'm rank 10."

"Yammy don't let get to you like I see in you great strength and power Yammy just don't let anyone bring you down show them you have the power of Strength."

Yammy chuckled "You know what I think Aizen did well in picking out a leader like you kid."

"I've never thought I'd be a leader." Kira muttered.

"So kid, in your old world did the food there taste good?" Yammy asked.

Kira stared at him blankly. "Is food all you can think of?"

"Right now yes, so did it?"

"It tastes the same as all foods are. Some are good and some are bad."

"Well if we ever visit your old world I wanna try it out there.

Kira was taken aback. The thought of visiting his world never came to his mind before. He had been so content here that he never thought of his old home or his family and friends. Although Kira could go there he could never talk to his family and friends nor could they see him as he was dead a long time ago and his body was lying in a grave at Orb.

"Hey is something wrong kid?" Yammy asked looking at him.

"Thanks Yammy." Kira said.

"For what?" Yammy said looking surprised.

"For the thought of visiting my old world. Maybe we could visit there soon."

"Seriously?" said Yammy.

"Yeah." Kira said.

"Awesome" Yammy said in awe.

"Well it has been good talking with you Yammy maybe we can talk again I don't know next time around noon?"

"Sounds fine with me Kira lets try that food you keep talking about."

"Will do man, will do."

Kira left the large lunch room walking up the halls to see what else he can do around this place. Walking around, Kira found him self inside a rather dark tower. He didn't who this tower belong to but Kira could guess that it belong to one of the Espada.

There was a large door with the number 9 emblazoned on it and Kira knocked on the door and he heard two voices spoke to him.

"Who is it?" (Deeper voiced head)

"Who's there?" (Higher pitched head)

"It's Kira Yameto."

"**Get in here now!"**

Kira entered the room to see Aaroniero right there as if he was waiting for him the whole time.

"Your Aaroniero right rank 9?"

"Yes I am Mr. Zero."

"**What do you want?"**

"Um is there another person in here? If you have a guest then I should leave if your busy."

"No need for that Mr. Zero hey let show him shall we?"

"**Indeed."**

Aaroniero removed his mask and show Kira that in place of a normal head, he has a large, glass capsule filled with red liquid and two floating heads. The two heads are both tattooed with the number 9. As Kira backed up a little he said "Oh so there are two of you?"

"Yes Mr. Zero now we wish to know everything about you."

"Um why is that Aaroniero?"

"**Because you are our leader…boy so tell us all about yourself."**

"Where should I start?"

"Tell us about your life when you were considered an outcast at your old home before it was destroyed."

Kira frowned "Oh, well I wasn't really an outcast and besides my old home accepted coordinators also. Although my friends were the only ones who knew I was one."

"But on earth you must have felt as if you outcast a little bit…just like us."

"Huh what do you mean?" asked Kira.

"**We are the only Espada that was born Gillian so we are like outcasts but not yet."**

"We know how it feels to be the only one the only kind of person as everyone is different from us."

"Wow you guys are almost like me some people thought I was better than them just because I was a coordinator but I managed to prove them wrong, Aaroniero, being an outcast doesn't make you weak or alone it make you strong."

"Oh how so?"

Kira smiled "Because you are different, that is what makes you strong if everyone in world was the same then who would be the strongest or the weakest? That will be no one, that's why we to know who's the strongest and who isn't. If you're strong then you will die but also they are many people who prove to everyone that there are no weak people.

"**Tell us then?"**

"I once heard that it's the stronger that creates the weaker and that there are no strong humans we're all weak. Natural coordinators, Arrancars, Espada and Shinigami we're all weak in one form or another."

"We've never thought of it that way."

"Well now you can." Said Kira gently.

Aaroniero was now very calm and he felt better about himself and asked Kira if he could leave the room but before Kira left he asked Aaroniero one more question.

"Hey Aaroniero, out of your two heads, which one is in charge?"

Aaroniero opened his mouths to speak but then they stopped.

"Wait, which one of us is in charge?"

"**I've never really thought about that."**

"Well it's obviously me."

The first head glared at his other head. **"It's me you dumbass!"**

"No!" protested the other head.

"**I'm the one who has more power over you and so I'm in charge."**

"We share the same body idiot!" The 2nd head sort of swimmed up to the 1st and tackled him.

"Ow! I'll show you who's really in charge here!" With that Aaroniero punched his glass tank with his right hand. With that Aaroniero started attacking himself with the two heads trying to kill one another.

"Um. I'll just leave you two to deal with your problems then." Said Kira but then a vase went flying past him and it broke on the opposite wall. Kira quickly left the room and went as far as possible but he thought he heard a chainsaw being used in Aaroniero's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kira found a nice place to train by him self it was a large but small room with a window for enough air to blow in. He practiced his Sonído for a while before he heard a voice saying "I must admit, it usually take an Arrancar a long period of time before they can master Sonído but it looks like that you've almost mastered it."

Kira looked up to see Szayel there watching him from the door. He stopped practicing Sonído.

"How is it that you were able to get quite skilled with Sonído Kira-kun? I am a man of science."

"Well Coordinators have better reflexes and agilities than Naturals do. So basically my agilities and reflexes improve my Sonído, thus making it better.

"That's sounds very interesting indeed." Szayel chuckled.

"Yeah it is."

"So Kira-kun where exactly were the coordinators created?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Kira asked although he could already guess the answer.

"Why it's simple. I'm a man of science and it's my duty to find out every bit of undiscovered knowledge there is and its origins and the coordinators are new knowledge I must know of!" he said.

"Well... Kira hesitated "The lab was abandoned a long time ago and it's still up at the L4 Mendel space colony and there's still some old experiments there you could find useful."

"Really?" Szayel's amber eyes lit up as if he were a child given gifts for Christmas. "Well that's very interesting you must accompany me to this colony when I go there although you'll have to show me the way there."

"Sure." Said Kira

"Good. When I get all the data about the coordinators I will enhance my own abilities!"

"Don't forget about the mobile suits and the Gundams." Kira reminded him.

"Oh and that too!"

"Aizen-sama will want you to present that data to him and he'll find that very useful."

"Oh well, I might think of a way out of that." said Szayel.

"Good luck with that." said Kira with a bit of sarcasm.

"Humph!"

"I've got a question, who do you war a dress?" I mean it makes you look like you're on the border on Homosexuality."

"How dare you!?" said Szayel, looking offended. "I consider myself to be an actor and so I must wear a dress."

"What about the people who say that you're gay?" Kira asked.

"Well I would just take them apart and put their remains in a jar and label it with their names. Now then Kira-kun, I must go, my research awaits me." He left the room leaving Kira alone once again and so Kira just went back to practicing Sonído right away.

"_Man what a weirdo." _Kira thought as he continued to practice Sonído.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on that day…. Well actually much later on that day…**

Kira was bored. It was really boring walking around the halls of Las Noches doing nothing at all. Being the Zero Espada, he should have at least had some fun, being the strongest of all Arrancar and all. But being the leader was boring also and it sucked.

Up ahead, Kira saw an open door and he went to go check it out and saw inside what looked like a meditation room. It was a strange one in fact. Kira saw Zommari on the floor looking calm and silent like he was praying. He was about to call Zommari but Zommari spoke to him first.

"Kira Yameto, please seat down and join me, all of us Espada must train their minds at all times."

"How is that so?" Kira sat down next to Zommari and put his hands together as if in prayer and closed his eyes as if in prayer also.

"Because in battle the mind must be clear and focused on the battle Kira Yameto."

"Just call me Kira and although I agree with what you say, that's not always true because there are times when the mind isn't always cleared and focused because there's always something that disrupts the mind."

"This has happened to you many times?"

"Yes although there was one time when my mind was so clear and focused it was when I was fully intended on killing one man."

"Who would that man be?"

Kira's faced darkened. "His name was Rau Le Cresult; he was a failed clone of the father of a friend of mine. He wanted to destroy all of humanity because he thought that it shouldn't have existed at all. During the final battle, he fired his rifle at an escape shuttle that carried the love of my life. Her name was Flay Allster. Although I thought I saved her, Le Cresult just ended up killing her in the end." Kira fought back tears as he recalled the most painful memory of his life.

"I understand you Kira; your eyes are full of hate, anger and sorrow. I would hate that man too if he killed someone I loved."

"Thanks, although I died in the end, peace had returned to the world." smiled Kira although little did he know that the peace wouldn't last for long as an event that would be remembered as "The Trigger" would once again plunge the world into chaos."

"How do you feel now?" Zommari asked.

Kira opened his eyes, "I feel much better now, I don't know how but my hate is gone so is my anger and sorrow maybe it's because I didn't had anyone to talk to after I died but…now I do. Thanks Zommari for listening to me."

Zommari still had his eyes closed but he said: "As our leader your mind must always be clear and focused at all times. Remember this Kira; one with a clouded mind is easily defeated in battle."

Kira got up and grinned at him "Don't worry I won't forget it." Kira was about to leave the room when a questioned appeared in his mind.

"Say Zommari, What do you hate?"

Zommari opened his yellow eyes and looked at Kira's Lavender ones.

"I hate shingami." he said simply.

"Why?" Kira was curoius to know the answer.

"I believe them to be arrogant for killing hollows just because they are considered evil. You're an Espada and you're a hollow like us then why they don't understand us as you do? You see us as people so why don't Shingami? I respect you dearly for that and that is why I hate them."

"Because they don't understand us? Zommari, understand you now but don't let your hate get in the way, otherwise your hate will lead you to your death."

"I understand Kira and that is why I told you that so my soul may find peace and I thank you because it did now."

Kira nodded his head and putted his hand on Zommari's shoulder "You know what Zommari? You're actually a cool person to hang out with."

Kira left Zommari's room just as Zommari himself went back to what he was doing "Yes you're…. actually a cool person to hang out with also Kira."

Kira enjoyed talking with the Espada and so far they all seemed to like him with the expectation of Nnoitra or as Kira like to call him "spoon shit." He went outside into the eternal night of Hundo Mundo to get some fresh air and relax a little. He jumped on the highest tower of Las Noches; there he saw that someone else was already there. It was the lazy guy Stark who was sleeping with his mouth open. Kira chuckled at that and was about to jump back down when Stark spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm taking a nap? What do you want? He sounded annoyed.

"What? Oh I was just trying to find a place to take a nap. I feeling tired."

Stark opened his grey eyes and looked at Kira's purple ones. "Fine, just find your spot and take your nap. I was having a good dream."

"You don't really do a lot here don't you?"

"No, considering I'm the Primera Espada people expect me do much more than just sleep all day."

"You're the Primera?" Kira asked in surprise. "But I thought Barragan was the 1st."

"That's what most newbie's think but he's the Segunda and Halibel's the Tercera."

"Really?" Kira said as his thoughts turned to the blond Espada.

"Yeah." Said Stark. "I didn't want to be the Primera in the first place at all, besides it's not as cool as it should be."

"I know how you feel." Said Kira. "But how come?" he asked curiously.

"Because being the Zero Espada means that people know that you're the strongest and they would do anything to be in your place."

"Including you?"

"No, being the Primera is enough for me. I sure as hell don't want your position."

Kira found a spot and lay down, closing his eyes but then he asked:

"So Stark, what's your option on the clouds and the stars?"

Stark was silent for a moment as he blinked his grey eyes at the night as there was never daytime, only eternal night.

"I've never been asked that before." He said finally.

"So what do you think about it?"

"I think about peace and I imagine myself sleeping under a giant tree with its shadow over me and the branches keeping the sun off my eyes so I don't wake up being pissed."

"We all want peace in the world."

"Yeah."

"You're one peaceful guy."

"Yeah I am, I just don't like getting my hands dirty if you know what I mean."

"I know exact ally what you mean."

"So what's it like in space?"

"Well when there are no battles, it's beautiful as well as peaceful."

"Yeah."

"You know, your imagination might come true buddy."

"It can?"

"Yep it can."

"How?"

So Kira told Stark all about Orb. How it was neutral nation and how they never got any battles. Stark was very interested in Orb and asked Kira if they could go there if Kira ever wanted to go back to his world.

Kira told Stark that they would go very soon and Stark go a bit upset about that because he hoped it would be sooner, if not later. The two took their nap and when Kira woke up a while later, feeling great, he found Stark was already gone. Kira felt like going for a walk.

While he was on his walk, Kira stopped as he felt someone closing on him and he turned around to see Nnoitra looking at him with his giant whale teeth showing.

"Hey kid I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah what is it Nnoitra?" Kira said. He had the urge to call Nnoitra spoon-shit one again but he decided to let him go _for now_.

Nnoitra smirked. "I just want to let you know that you should watch your back because there's someone that doesn't like you being the Zero."

Kira wasn't stupid. He knew full well that it was Nnoitra himself and he didn't really care either. He was five ranks higher than Nnoitra and could easily get rid of him as someone gets rid of their garbage.

"I know full well it's you." Kira said pointing a finger at Nnoitra's chest.

"Yeah I know you hate me and I hate you. So what dammit?"

"So nothing." Said Kira coolly.

Nnoitra sighed "Tch, look Kira I'm just tying to be nice to you for once because everybody especially Halibel asked me to be nice to you. Not that I want to."

"Why?" Kira asked a little surprised that Halibel asked Nnoitra to be nice to him.

"Cause a couple of them say that you're a great guy once they get to know you and shit." Said Nnoitra, a smirk on his face.

"So what do you hate me so much?" Kira asked.

"Cause you're better than me and I don't give a shit about who's stronger anymore. I just want to be the strongest there is."

"How strong are you?"

Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and Kira could see the number five on it.

"I'm Number five and Grimmjow's number six so that makes me more powerful than him."

"Grimmjow, the blue-haired guy?"

"Yeah that's him although between you and me kid the guy's kind of a nutcase. So where's your number?"

"Right here." Kira lifted his black undershirt and showed him his number which was on his stomach.

"Hey that's kind of cool kid."

"Thanks but I have one question. I heard that you're a firm believer in Male Chauvinism.

"Yeah so what about it?"

"So that does that mean that you're gay?"

Hell froze over as Nnoitra's face contorted into an expression of shock and rage. He grabbed Kira by the collar, slammed him against the wall and shouted "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! HELL NO I'M NOT GAY?!"

Kira punched Nnoitra's face forcing him to let go since the punch was hard.

Nnoitra's rubbed his face which had a bruise on it and said "Man your punch was pretty damn good kid."

"So if you're not gay then why do you hate them?"

"It's not that I don't fear them, it's just that I'm scared of those women who are stronger than me."

"Huh?"

"Three years ago the Tercera before Halibel, I fought her so many times and I lost so many times to her that I feared women who are stronger than me although I still love women."

"So you fear Halibel?"

"In a sense."

"Yeah I had a crush on a girl when I was still alive but when I failed to save her father she blamed me and she decided to act all thingy on me so I could kill all the coordinators until I died."

"Wow to think she used you like a toy."

"Yeah and to make me do that she kissed me and one thing led to another." Said Kira.

"Congrationous on getting laid kid. So was the sex good?" laughed Nnoitra.

"Well I suppose it was."

"That's the joy of it; it's supposed to feel good."

"Yeah what you say." Said Kira.

"So is still alive in you're world kid?"

"No I realized I was in love with her after I broke up with her and she was taken to the enemy ship and she was killed in front of my eyes."

"Sorry to hear about your loss kid."

"Yeah thanks." Said Kira.

"_Wow that turned out pretty well."_ Thought Kira as he was walking once again alone in the halls._ 'I'm getting the trust of every Espada around here including Mr spoon-shit. The ones I have yet to talk to are Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Halibel and Barragan. Guess I'll go find Ulquiorra except I don't know where his room is, I guess I'll just wander aimlessly around the halls until I find him."_ Shrugged Kira but his thoughts were cut off as he heard footsteps behind him followed by someone calling out his name.

Kira looked to see Ulquiorra walking towards him with his cold, emotionus green eyes boring into Kira's purple ones.

"Hey Ulquiorra, I was just going to go look for you man." Said Kira, a bright smile on his face but Ulquiorra just merely glared at him.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You can stop staring at me you know."

"Kira Yameto you are the Zero Espada and you outrank me and I must respect you as my leader although I cannot give you the same respect as I give Aizen-sama."

"And why not?"

"Simple because he's the ruler of Las Noches and him the most powerful being here."

"So what's you're point?"

"Simple if Aizen were to suddenly die and you were made ruler, then I would have to give you the same respect as I give him."

"Ok thanks I respect you also Ulquiorra, so what do you do most of the time?"

"Why do you respect me? I'm weaker than you. You're more powerful than I am."

"Well a leader should always respect those who are weaker than him and I respect you so it was nice talking to you."

"Wait Kira."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Have you ever thought about anyone being trash before and after you meet them?"

"No I never thought that at all. I've got a question for you: Are you emo?"

"What?" said Ulquiorra his eyes widding slightly?

"I mean you're so emotionus and you hardly display any emotion at all so are you emo and do you cut yourself when nobody's around?"

"I've never been asked that before?" Ulquiorra said.

"Well are you?"

"No I do not cut myself and no I'm not emo."

"Then why do you not display any emotion?"

"It's because I do not understand the human heart" He said simply.

"Huh?" was Kira's response.

"I do not understand what a human heart is nor do I understand feelings and emotions as well as others do. You humans are always talking about hearts. It's as if you have them in your hand. But my eye sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought. That's how I've always lived. What is a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack open your skill, will I find it there?"

"You were once human and yet you say you don't understand human emotions as well as others do." said Kira.

"I do not have any memories of my former life as a human even now I still look for the answer of what a human heart is."

"You said that you cared about my life story. I can tell that's something you don't say often. The fact that you care means that you have emotions yourself, caring is part of the human heart Ulquiorra and if you don't understand it still then we'll look for the answer together."

Ulquiorra was shocked. He had hardly been shocked for as long as he can remember. He always thought that his life was to serve Aizen until he died and so he thought he would never find the answers to the questions he searched for. But yet this boy offered to help him find the answers he searched for. Ulquiorra always thought that he would find the answers by himself but yet maybe this boy could help him.

"Would you really help me find the answer to my question Kira?" he asked him attentively.

"Oh coarse, because you deserve to know Ulquiorra, about what a human heart is." Kira replied. Then Ulquiorra did something Kira hadn't seen him do. He actually smiled at him.

"I thank you Kira." He said softly, still smiling at him.

"Umm... you're welcome… well see you later Ulquiorra." With that Kira walked off leaving Ulquiorra alone.

"See you later also Kira... my first friend."

Kira sighed as he sipped his tea.

"_I thought getting Ulquiorra's trust was going to be tougher than I thought, but I'm surprised it went perfectly alright. Now who should I find next?"_

Kira was so preoccupied that he didn't Grimmjow standing in front of him.

"Hey kid you got a minute?" When Kira didn't respond he raised his voice higher. "Hey! Fucken look at me dimwit!" That finally got his attention as he looked up at a little surprised.

"Oh you're Grimmjow the Sexta Espada right?"

"Damn right I am." said Grimmjow. 'I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to fight you dammit." He said a grin on his face.

"I outrank you and you'll lose to me and besides…" he continued a smirk on his face "Why would I want t fight a psycho like you?"

"_Tch, I'm beginning to like this kid."_ Grimmjow thought.

"Alright I'll fight you but not now and I won't go all out on you." said Kira.

"That isn't fun kid."

"Alright if you want to die, then be my guest." He smirked.

"On second thought I'll stick with you're first idea for now." said Grimmjow, a smirk on his face also.

"So why did you care about my story?" Kira asked.

"As I said in the meeting room it sounded like my world to fight for everyday and I guess it must have been fun."

Kira glared at him 'War is never fun." He stated coldly.

"Well there are others who find it fun." Said Grimmjow

"Like you and Nnoitra."

"Yeah."

"Nnoitra was right, you are a nutcase."

"Guess I am but he's more of a nutcase than I am."

"Sure whatever."

Grimmjow laughed "You know I'm beginning to like you kid."

"Yeah I think you're cool also Grimmjow."

"Really eh? I thought all the other idiots were all stupid to realize how cool I am but you're the first person to notice how cool I am, so thanks."

"Yeah don't mention it." said Kira.

"Now I need you to come with me kid." said Grimmjow.

Confused, Kira followed Grimmjow out into the hall and to the outside where the artificial sun of Las Noches was shining brightly down on them. Then Grimmjow motioned Kira to stop.

"Look from the corner to your right." Grimmjow whispered.

Kira looked from the corner to his right and saw Halibel staring at the vast wasteland of Las Noches, her arms under her breasts.

"I want you to and talk to her." Grimmjow whispered.

"Why?" Kira whispered back.

"Simple goes and asks her to show her face from under that collar and also I know you like her."

"Wait I don't like her _that_ way." Kira whispered turning red. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do, now go for it." Grimmjow pushed Kira out of the corridor and out into the outside.

Kira gulped and began to walk towards Halibel and when he decided to chicken out. Grimmjow mouthed him to go for it.

Gathering up his courage, he walked towards Halibel until he was standing behind her.

"Um hey Halibel?" Kira asked hesitantly.

She turned around to look at him. "Yes Kira what is it?"

"Umm… can I ask you something?"

"Yes." she said her eyes having the same interest Kira saw in the meeting room.

"I… wondering if you could please show me your face and also would you like to do something together sometime?"

"_Man the kid is good."_ thought Grimmjow as he was watching them.

Although Kira couldn't see it, he could've sworn Halibel smiled and blushed a little from under her collar.

"Why yes I would love to Kira but this has to be our secret right Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow cursed under his breath and walked out of the shadow from the corridor "Tsk how the hell you know I was there? Damn, you must super hearing or some shit look I won't tell anyone shit about you two loving and shit."

They both blushed. "We didn't say it was love." said Halibel.

"Sure and I'm not the tooth fairy said Grimmjow sarcastically.

"But you promise right?" said Kira.

"Yeah whatever." said Grimmjow.

_Much later during the night Kira had a talk with two talked about their lives in the past as he told him that Kira reminded him a little bit about his granddaughter whom he had before he died. Although Kira didn't remember his grandparents he told Barragan that he could be like a grandson to him. He respected Kira deeply because of what he said._

_Kira had the trust of every Espada now but now what was there to do?_

**FINALLY I'm finished this chapter! I'm so sorry this took so long but I started typing this last Friday and let's just say so much happened that I don't want to talk about. There were certain delays in this chapter.**

**As I said in the beginning of this chapter I would tell who Ulquiorra would be paired up with before and well I know I might get hounded for this. I was going to pair Ulquiorra up with Stella. THERE! You spat soda all over your computer RIGHT!?**

**As for Ichigo well I will be changing the pairing somewhat into something more special! It's posted in my profile.**

**I must say I am proud of myself. 24 pages. **

**Anyway I might not update for a while. I need to get my marbles together.**

**Next chapter:Kira and the Espada visit Orb and some rather interesting things happn there and maybe Ichigo will appear also.**


	5. NOTICE

**Notice:**

Dear Readers.

Um, I know you're all waiting eagerly for the next chapter of the Ultimate Arrancar Coordinator, but unfortunally I'm afraid to say that the fanfic is discontinued due to the fact that I've got no inspiration to write the rest of the story.

Yes you all must be angry and I'm really sorry to say this but if anyone would like to have the story, please tell me so. I'm only giving it out once.

Gagboy.

I'm really sorry to say this.


End file.
